Christmas baby
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: "It's Christmas!" Shinichi's face light up in excitement. He looks at her with impish glee, his hands clutching what appears to be a poorly-wrapped present adorned with a crooked gold ribbon. "Don't you know? December twen—"/ "I know when Christmas Day is." She says curtly. [CoAi] [ShinShi] [Shinichi x Shiho]


**A/N: **Secret Santa gift for my dear friend Mestia, I hope it's not too disappointing! ;A;

.

**-x-**

.

"Merry Christmas!"

Shiho blinks. The corner of her lips twist into a confused frown at the man standing in her doorway, her eyes barely open from sleep deprivation. She yawns into her hand, and the collar of her pajamas slips off her left shoulder, leaving her exposed skin shivering at the breeze's touch because _damn_ _it's early_, and _damn it's cold_.

"What?" The disoriented scientist mumbles, rubbing the corner of her eye with one hand as she hopelessly attempts to tame her bed hair with the other. She shifts her weight and leans on the doorframe, fearful to collapse into the young detective's arms —who, by the way, is the one who dragged her out the comfort of her bed at 6:45 AM.

"It's Christmas!" Shinichi's face light up in excitement. He looks at her with impish glee, his hands clutching what appears to be a poorly-wrapped present adorned with a crooked gold ribbon. "Don't you know? December twen—"

"I know when Christmas Day is." She says curtly.

"_Ah—_" Shinichi replies awkwardly. He catches a glimpse of her bare shoulder on his way of averting his stare and _by God_, his face turn pink with embarrassment. Nervously, his fingers curl around the white-and-gold wrapping paper, making a muffled crunching sound that draws her attention back to the package.

She can't help feeling a little sting of remorse.

If that's what she thinks it is —and, _oh_, Kudo can be oblivious to a fault sometimes, but excessive, uncalled-for gallantry has always been his worst flaw— then it'd be most unkind of her to turn down such an act of good faith, wouldn't it?

She sighs. "Can I brush my teeth first, at least?" She gestures for him to follow her inside, "Have you yet?"

"Of course I have!" He says indignantly.

"Mhm…" She hums dismissively, "Then help yourself to some coffee. And while you're at it, be a darling and make some for me too, will you?"

Before he has any chance to object, she gracefully vanishes into her bedroom, leaving him in the semi-darkness of the living room. The sun takes its sweet time coming out, and the pale orange sky lingers a few more minutes before it turns white gold. He thinks of the countless sunrises he'd witnessed the past few weeks, of the numbness of his fingers and how much he—

Shinichi sighs. Coffee seems like a good idea.

.

**-x-**

.

She practically throws the small box into his lap, "Merry Christmas to you too." The scientist says, smiling softly when he almost jolts off the sofa .

"_Ah, you_—" Like a moron, he chokes on his own words while reaching for the creased package at his side of the table. Oh, damn. He should have bought a present box. Now it looks dumb and unthoughtful next to her perfectly wrapped gift. His heart falls to his stomach, and he seriously feels like he's about to die of embarrassment. _Why, oh, why_ did he ever think this was a good idea? And sprinting to her house at the break of dawn, making such a fuss for such an insignificant—

"Come on, open it."

"Um, I… I only have this for you."

She smirks, looking at the mangled wrapping with fondness. "Nice handwork."

"Shut up."

He tears the wrapping paper off and pulls the lid of the box open. A pair of dark grey mittens lay on top of white tissue paper.

"Thought you might need them." She says with a lopsided smile. "Your hands look like crap."

Well, next time _she _should try pricking her hands with sticks for three weeks and see how they look.

"Gee, thanks." He grumbles, annoyed yet touched that she would notice. "Aren't you gonna open yours?"

She complies for once, and he grows visibly anxious as her fingers rip off the paper. Her lips curl into a tentative smile as she unwraps a red scarf from the package. "Hmm… this _better be_ Fusae."

Shinichi rolls his eyes back in exasperation, "Don't you have like three million of those already?" He pauses, watching fondly as her fingers toy with the soft fabric. He takes a deep breath. "It's not Fusae, I'm afraid. It's hand-made… by me."

A pause.

"You?"

"Y-Yes."

"And you're expecting me to wear this in public?" The strawberry blonde teases.

"Alright. Give it back." The flustered boy fumes, trying to fetch the scarf.

"_Kudo—_ I'm joking!" Shiho dodges and chuckles, both amused and touched at his earnest. So much that she can't bring herself to torture him anymore. She wraps the scarf around her neck— it's soft and warm and smells of him, and she wouldn't exchange that for anything. She wouldn't change him for the world. "It's great. It even is my favorite color."

"You really… are not cute at all." The resigned detective admits, shaking his head with a sense of defeat. "But yes, I was hoping —if it's not too below _your royal highness_, of course— that you would wear it out sometime."

She tilts her head, side glancing at the snow-covered streets outside her window. "_Sometime_… like now?"

"_Now?_"

Shiho gets up, prompting him to follow, "There's a breakfast place two blocks from here. I'm starving."

And even though he's literally sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted, the prospect of spending Christmas Day with the elusive scientist for the first time is extremely tempting. Moreover, he _is_ also starving.

"Eh, are you asking me on a date now, Haibara?" Shinichi jokes, his chest light with humor.

"Bring your mittens," Shiho ignores him, which prompts the grin on his face to widen up. "It's cold outside."

**-x-**


End file.
